Memories
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the companies favorite memories of Thorin, Fili, and Kili.
1. Ori

**AN: Here's another story consisting of longer drabbles about the company's favorite memories of Thorin, Fili, and Kili.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.**

 **AN #2: The song lyrics are from Within Temptations "Memories".**

 _In this world you tried_

 _Not leaving me alone behind_

Ori sighed as Dori pulled him off to the side. Ori looked over as Fili and Kili ran passed him, laughing and grinning. Ori loved his brother but sometimes he just wanted to play with Fili, Kili, and Gimli. Dori said it wasn't' safe. He would allow Ori to play with Gimli quite often but he would always say Fili and Kili were always getting into trouble in one way or another. Ori and Dori walked down the path a little further until they got to a clearing.

They walked to the middle of it and layed a blanket down so Ori could sit and practice his schooling. After a few moments, there were shouts and Ori and Dori looked up. Fili and Kili were running around nearby with Kili trying to catch his brother. Ori sighed again and went back to his writing.

"They're bound to get into trouble Ori and mother would be furious if we did too," Dori explains with a firm look at his far younger brother. They're were more shouts and laughter and then there was a surprised yell. Ori looked up and saw Fili looking over a ledge with wide eyes.

"Kili!" Fili shouted with worry in his tone. A dark haired head popped up and Fili let out a loud laugh. Kili is covered in mud from head to toe. "You look like a goblin!"

"Watch out Fili! I'm going to get you!" Kili shouted before climbing up and chasing after his brother once again. Ori smiled at the young Durin boys' antics. He wished his brothers would play with him like Fili did Kili. It seemed those two get to do anything they wanted. Kili caught up to Fili and tackled him to the ground. The two of them roll around and Fili ends up covered in mud as well.

"Fili! Kili!" Ori jumps at the loud booming voice. Fili and Kili abruptly stopped and leapt to their feet with wide eyes. Ori looked over and saw Thorin looking sternly at them. "I thought I told you two to come straight home after you lessons."

"Sorry uncle," the two Dwarflings said ashamedly with bowed heads.

"Now I've wasted time in order to come search for you two," Thorin said with exasperation in his voice.

"We were just having fun Uncle Thorin," Kili said in a small voice as he gave Thorin big, brown, puppy eyes. Fili grimaced and tried to fix it before Thorin got too angry.

"It wont' happen again Thorin," Fili said as he straightened up and held his head high.

"No, it won't," Thorin replied and jerked his head towards the path. Fili and Kili quickly scurry passed their uncle and down the path to their home. Thorin glanced over and nods his head in greeting before following his nephews.

"See, I told you," Dori said with a shake of his head. Ori smirked. Maybe it wasn't so bad he didn't always play with Fili and Kili.

 **AN: Please review and send me some feedback!**


	2. Dori

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I had a bunch of stories already written out so it is just a matter of uploading them. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 _There's no other way_

 _I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

Dori looks up at their front door opening and his eyes widen. In walks a disheveled looking Ori and an even more disheveled Fili and Kili. Ori's cardigan is ripped and his hair a mess. Fili and Kili's shirts are un-tucked and ripped as well. Their hair un-braided (in Fili's case) and covered in grass and dirt. Fili is rubbing his jaw and Kili has a bruise forming on his cheek bone.

"What happened?!" Dori shouted and he quickly pulled the three teen-aged Dwarves over to the table. He shoved them all down in the chairs and began looking over Ori.

"A bunch of boys were picking on Ori," Kili began to explain as he prodded his cheek.

"We saw and stepped in. It didn't really go as smoothly as we wanted," Fili continued before stretching out his jaw.

"Don't worry though. We made sure they'd leave Ori alone from now on," Kili said with a grin. Dori looked from Kili and then over to Fili who had a prideful look but not as potent as Kili's.

"Um… thank you," Dori said gratefully. The brothers were always getting into trouble but they had just stood up for his little brother.

"No problem," Fili said as he shrugged off the 'thanks'.

"Although Thorin might stop by," Kili added with a grimace and Fili grimaces as well.

"What if we went with you?" Dori offered with a raise of his eyebrows. Fili and Kili relaxed slightly and gave Dori a thankful look. Dori didn't blame them; Thorin would be furious when he saw them.

 **AN: Please send me some feedback!**


	3. Nori

**AN: Another quick one!**

 _The memories ease the pain inside_

 _Now I know why_

Nori stopped in his tracks and a smirk appeared on his face. There in front of him was Fili and Kili. They were troublesome when they were younger but now that they were teen-agers their trouble making had been taken to a whole new level. Fili and Kili were on either side of the walkway. They were easily seen from Nori's side but coming the other way they were hidden. And coming the other way was Darin. Just as Darin reaches the brother's hiding spot, Fili and Kili pull on a rope in their hands. Darin trips and falls face first into a bucket of fish. Fili and Kili stifle their laughter and quickly disappear. Nori follows after them and as he nears their new location, he can hear their laughter.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin's voice booms out and Nori peers around the corner to see two wide eyed Dwarves and a very angry one.

"Thorin we can explain…" Kili stutters out as he steps closer to Fili.

"We're sorry Thorin," Fili says sheepishly with his head hung low.

"Home. Now," Thorin barks out and Fili and Kili scamper off. Thorin sighs and shakes his head. Nori doesn't miss the barely hidden smirk on Thorin's face as he turns to follow after his nephews.

 **AN: Please review!**


	4. Gloin

**AN: Here's a little longer one!**

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you'd be here_

Gloin sat in his chair and looked over at the two Dwarflings. Thorin had brought Fili and Kili over to see baby Gimli for the first time. The boys were excited and Thorin had to remind them sternly that they had to be careful. Now, Fili and Kili are kneeling on the floor, peering over the side of Gimli's cradle.

"Mr. Gloin?" Kili's small voice asks causing Gloin and Thorin to look over at them.

"Yes Kili," Gloin answered watching the worry show on Kili's face.

"Who's going to look after Gimli?" Kili asked with large, wide eyes. Thorin and Gloin furrow their eyebrows.

"What do you mean Kili? Gloin and Vida will," Thorin explained as he watched Kili's head quickly shake back and forth.

"No. I mean I have Fili and he looks after me. What's baby Gimli going to do without an older brother to look out for him?" Kili said as his worry began to rise. Thorin wanted to laugh but knew that this was really worrying his youngest nephew.

"Kili, Fili, come here," Thorin said and Fili and Kili scurry over and climb into his lap. Thorin looked down at Kili. "Fili didn't have an older brother and he's fine."

"Yeah but Fili is the bestest. He doesn't need anyone to look out for him," Kili said proudly and Gloin snorts at the proud grin on Fili's face.

"Well, then, I guess Mr. Gloin will have to do it," Thorin said and then smirked at the twin looks on his nephews faces with their noses scrunched up. Suddenly, Kili and Kili's eyes light up and they share a look.

"We know! We can look after baby Gimli!" Fili and Kili said excitedly with matching grins. Deciding this was the solution to the problem the brothers climbed down from Thorin's lap. They ran over to Gimli's bed and stood watch over him from either side.

 **AN: Reviews are appreciated! Love hearing everyone's thoughts!**


	5. Oin

_All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

"Is he going to be okay Mr. Oin?" Fili asked the older man with wide, worried eyes. Oin smiled and patted Kili on the knee before looking over at Fili.

"He will be fine young Fili," Oin assured and glanced over at Thorin and Dis. They nodded their heads and let out sighs of relief. Kili had climbed a tree and had fallen, spraining his wrist.

"I'm never letting Kili do anything reckless again," Fili said with determination as he gave his younger brother a hug. Oin smirked and looked over at Thorin and Dis who are also smirking.

"Fili," Kili whined out but Fili doesn't let go and Kili stops pushing against him. Kili sighed and slumped into his brother's hug, a comfortable grin on his face.


	6. Bifur

_Made me promise I'd try_

 _To find my way back in this life_

Bifur looked up from the toy he was crafting and over at the two brothers. Fili and Kili had come by to visit. As usual when the came to visit, they brought the supplies to sharpen their knives and to make Kili's arrows. Bifur watched in amusement and awe at the heirs of Durin.

Fili and Kili were sitting side by side with Fili testing one of his knives sharpness and Kili working on an arrow. Kili reached forward and grabbed a string as well as the rock Fili was using to sharpen his blades. Kili held the rock out to Fili and without looking Fili took it from him. Fili finished sharpening the blade and set the rock down. Kili set his newly made arrow down and took the arrow shaft Fili was now holding out to him even as his eyes are searching for another arrow head.

"Under your knee," Fili said without looking from the recently sharpened blade he's testing. Kili moved his leg and saw the pile of arrow heads there. This goes on for some time with Bifur watching the brother's silent communication.

As Bifur works on the toy, there is a clink as Fili set his last knife down in the pile. Kili finished tying off his arrow and set it in his pile. Fili's voice causes Bifur to look up at them again.

"Kili." Before he grabbed for a new arrow, Kili pulled out his three knives and handed them to Fili without looking up yet again. Fili took the knives and immediately began sharpening them. Bifur smiled at the intuition the boys seemed to have with each other before going back to his own project.

 **AN: Please send some reviews!**


	7. Bombur

**AN: This one's a lot longer that the last couple. Hope y'all like it!**

 _I hope there is a way_

 _To give me a sign you're okay_

Bombur held the large pot of stew with one hand and knocked on the door with the other. Moments later and the door opened to reveal Thorin. Thorin saw the pot and sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see an already made dinner Bombur," Thorin said as he stepped to the side. Bombur walked into the house and set the pot over the fire. Dis had traveled to the Iron Hills to meet with their cousins. Usually Thorin was traveling there but Dis hadn't seen them for some time. Unfortunately, this meant Dwalin had gone with her because Thorin had to stay with the boys. Fili and Kili ran into the kitchen and greeted Bombur with twin grins.

"Bombur brought us dinner boys," Thorin said and nodded towards the pot. Fili and Kili's eyes lit up and they peer inside it.

"Can we eat now Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked as he turned to look at said uncle.

"Of course! That's why I brought it," Bombur answered instead as he grabbed two bowls and began filling them. Fili and Kili quickly grabbed two spoons and rushed to the table. They each took their seats as Bombur put their bowls in front of them. Thorin gave Bombur a thankful look. Raising Fili and Kili with his sister was bad enough but by himself? Thorin was exhausted.

"Kili!" Fili's young voice shouted and Thorin and Bombur looked over at the brothers. Fili had a splatter of stew on his shirt and a scowl aimed at his brother.

"Sorry Fili," Kili said as his big brown eyes looked over at his older brother. Thorin sighed.

"Fili it's fine. We'll just clean it off," Thorin began but stopped when Fili put some stew on his spoon and flicked it at Kili. The stew hit Kili right in the middle of his face.

"Hey! Fili! No fair!" Kili shouted with a scowl on his own face.

"Fili!" Thorin scolded but the boys ignored him as Kili took a handful of the stew and threw it at Fili. Thorin narrowed his eyes and scolded his younger nephew. "Kili!"

Fili glared at his brother and picked up his bowl and dumped it over Kili's head. Kili shouted but swiftly picked up his own bowl and dumped it on the side of Fili's head. Thorin growled in frustration and shouted loudly causing everyone to freeze. Fili and Kili looked at their uncle with wide eyes, their hair and faces and clothes covered in stew. Bombur smirked at the sight. Maybe stew wasn't such a good idea.

 **AN: Please send a review! Love getting you're feedback!**


	8. Bilbo

**AN: Here's another quick chapter.**

 _Reminds me again_

 _It's worth it all_

 _So I can go home_

Fili and Kili were sitting across the fire from him. They had been whispering together for the past fifteen minutes and their smirks had grown progressively. Fili let out a snort and Kili a chuckle which caused Bilbo to furrow his eyebrows.

"Fili. Kili. No," Thorin's voice said from a few feet away. Fili and Kili looked over at their uncle.

"But we weren't…" Kili began but Thorin cut him off.

"No," Thorin said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Thorin we…" Fili tried but got even less far than his younger brother.

"I said no," Thorin interrupted with a firm voice as he fixed his nephews with a look. Fili and Kili's shoulder's sagged and Kili sighed in frustration.

"Uh… Thorin?" Bilbo asked after getting up and moving to sit next to their leader. Thorin grunted in recognition. "What were they doing?"

"I don't know, but nothing good. I know those mischievous smirks of theirs," Thorin explained earning agreeing nods of those nearby. Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows again but didn't say anything else. Thorin looked over at his nephews and sees them smirking again, this time at Bilbo.

"If you follow through with whatever you're planning, I will not hesitate to send you home," Thorin scolded and the identical smirks left Fili and Kili's faces instantaneously. Their faces became serious and they swiftly retreated to their bedrolls.

"I would watch your back Master Burglar. My nephews are very good at their tricks," Thorin warned and Bilbo can't help but notice the smirk on his face, nor the look of pride. "They learned from the best."

Bilbo's brow furrowed as Thorin stood up and walked away. Thorin's eyes twinkled in amusement and Bilbo's own eyes widen.

 **AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	9. Bofur

_All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you'd be here_

"Mr. Bofur?" Fili asked and Bofur looked up from the toy he's working on. Fili and Kili are standing side by side and looking at him. "Why doesn't Mr. Bifur speak like us?"

"Well," Bofur began with a smile as he tries to explain it best. "You see that ax in his head?"

Fili and Kili nodded their heads, their minds going to the visual of Bifur and the ax. Bofur took this as his cue to continue with his explanation.

"Well, it did something to his brain and now he can only talk in Khuzdul," Bofur continued to try to explain.

"So, it made him forget how to speak other ways?" Fili asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes," Bofur answered with a nod of his head. He was glad they understood what he was trying to explain.

"We should make our own language!" Kili said excitedly with wide, bright eyes. Fili nodded his head with enthusiasm and the two Dwarflings ran off into the corner. Bofur smiled as he goes back to his toy and listens to Fili and Kili excitedly make up their own language.


	10. Gandalf

_All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

Gandalf glanced over at the water sodden brothers. One of the ponies had taken fright and Fili and Kili had gone after it. Thorin was furious and had shouted at them, but Gandalf knew it wasn't so much anger as it was worry. Thorin walked by where his nephews were sitting on a log close to the fire.

"Get some sleep. I'll take first watch," Thorin said as he threw his blanket at them. Fili caught it and he and Kili share a look. Thorin took a seat on the other side of the fire as the rest of the company settle down.

Gandalf smiled as the heirs of Durin grabbed their bedrolls and moved over towards Thorin. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows as Fili and Kili set up their rolls and lie down. Both of them put their blankets over top them and then Fili threw Thorin's blanket over them as well. Gandalf didn't miss the way Thorin's shoulder's relaxed or the smile that crept onto his face as Fili and Kili fell into sleep. And in the morning, Gandalf also didn't miss the fact that Thorin took Fili and Kili's watch, allowing them to sleep through the night.


	11. Dis

**AN: Again, the easiest and hardest chapter for me to write. Thanks for reading!**

 _Together in all these memories_

 _I see your smile_

Dis walked up to her home she shared with her brother. She had gone down the road to Gloin's house; his wife had gone into labor and Dis had helped deliver a healthy baby boy. They had named him Gimli and now mother and child were resting. Which meant Dis is free to come home and rest herself. She was worried about her own sons and brother. She had never left them alone for so long and is hoping they were all still alive.

Dis sighed in exhaustion and opened the door, entering the house and shutting the door behind her. Dis deposited her belongings on the table before going to her sons' rooms. Dis stops in the doorway as she doesn't see Fili or Kili anywhere. Feeling the panic rise up, Dis hurries to her brother's room. It was late at night and her sons should definitely be in bed now.

Dis opened Thorin's door and looked inside. The sight that met her eyes caused a smile to spread across her face. Thorin was lying sprawled on his bed with Kili lying on his stomach on Thorin's chest. Fili is curled up against Thorin's side as close as he can, his arm slung over Thorin's chest and his hand clutching Kili's. Dis lets out a sigh and silently closes the door. She would take this reprieve willingly and get a good nights sleep herself.

 _All the memories I hold dear_

 _Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

 **AN: Please send some reviews!**


	12. Balin

_All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you'd be here_

Balin looked out his window and sees the wood pule full next to his house, as well as the wagon in it's place. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why Thorin, Fili, and Kili hadn't come in yet. Balin's brother, Dwalin, was out of town so Balin had asked Thorin to help him get some more firewood. Balin was getting older and doing it himself was becoming difficult. Thorin agreed and then said he would have his nephews help so Balin wouldn't have to. Balin was thankful and offered them dinner for their help.

Balin walked outside and looked around, not seeing his king and his heirs anywhere. Balin walked around the corner and smiled. The Line of Durin must've sat down to rest because the three of them were leaning against the house fast asleep with Fili and Kili on either side of Thorin. Thorin's head rested on the house behind him and Fili and Kili's heads resting on his shoulders. Balin smiles and decides to leave them be for a little while.


	13. Dwalin

**AN: I could totally see Fili and Kili doing something like this! This one was a lot of fun to write. Only one more chapter!**

 _All of my memories_

 _Keep you near_

 _The silent whispers, silent tears_

Dwalin stood off to the side with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. A few feet away from him Thorin was teaching Fili and Kili a lesson on the swords. Dwalin chuckled silently at the antics of the Dwarflings. Thorin had thought it would be easy, at least easier than this. He knew Kili would be tough; the boy was so full of energy that it took a lot of patience to train him. However, Thorin had thought Fili, at least, wouldn't be such a problem. Dwalin knew better though. Yes, Fili was far easier to deal with but he was most definitely no saint. Especially when he was with Kili.

At this time, Thorin had been trying to teach the boys how to fight solo. All this time Fili and Kili always fought together. Dwalin agreed with Thorin; the boys needed to learn how to fight with no one beside them. Dwalin sighed when he saw Thorin blocked Fili's strike and moved to deliver the ending blow only to have Kili jump in and stop it. This had been going on for some time. Thorin would move in for the ending attack and whichever brother was watching would step in to stop it.

"Kili. Fili," Thorin said sternly as he fixed his nephews with a firm look. "You need to stop this. You will not always be around to help your brother."

Dwalin smirked in amusement at the horrified look on Kili's face and the determined look on Fili's. Kili turned his eyes to his brother and Fili shook his head slightly. Kili turned and looked back over at their uncle.

"You're wrong Uncle Thorin," Kili said bluntly and Dwalin cringed. Thorin raised an eyebrow having not expected this announcement. "Fili promised he'd always be there and Fili never breaks his promises."

Fili nodded his head with determination as he stared down Thorin and his small hand rested on Kili's shoulder. Thorin sighed and his shoulders slumped. His nephews were still young and he couldn't bear to break their hearts by telling them that they might not be able to control that. Thorin looked over at Dwalin and Dwalin shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Thorin sighed and shook his head before smirking and looking at his nephews. Fili and Kili furrowed their eyebrows.

"Fine, but don't expect me to take it easy," Thorin said and playfully tackled his nephews. Dwalin chuckled at the squeals and laughter emanating from the boys. No, they wouldn't be together at all times but there didn't seem to be need to tell them just yet.

 **AN: Love getting feedback from everyone!**


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Sorry for the feels!**

The company, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Dis all look on at the three bodies lying on stone slabs in front of them. The bodies belonging to their king and his heirs. They had died far too young, especially Fili and Kili, and they all know it. Tears trickle down their faces as each of them find themselves thinking back to their favorite memories of the Line of Durin. All of them different but meaning every bit as important. There is no doubt the impact the Line of Durin had on them, for some more than others, but an impact nonetheless. It's a shame that the three of them were taken from them so soon. They were more than their friends; they were family. And for Dis, they were gifts of joy that she will never be able to fully enjoy again.

 _Reminds me again_

 _It's worth it all_

 _So I can go home_

 **AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading!**


End file.
